SMSTSS 39: Tales of a Lunar Avenger!
by ocramed
Summary: Sailor Moon as a "mighty" Avenger! Special guests: the cast of "Naruto" and Ranma Saotome of "Ranma Half"! Done!
1. Chapter 1

**SMSTSS 39: Tales of a Lunar Avenger! – By Ocramed**

* * *

**Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, ST and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a limited story.**

**Special Note: This story takes on the classic Avengers, featuring the original incarnation of the membership, plus Ranma Saotome (as "Ronin") and Usagi Tsukino (as "Sailor Moon").**

**Author's Note: If there are any particular Avengers story lines that you, as the reader, want me to cover, let me know. Otherwise, C&C are welcomed.**

* * *

"**The Ultron Imperative"**

* * *

"…And here at the Avengers Museum, we are proud to display various trophies taken from the fallen enemies of the Mighty Avengers," said Jocasta, as she continued her guided tour in human form, thanks to her ability to change her appearance using chameleon nano-bots that made up her body. With the old Stark Mansion converted first to the headquarters for the Avengers, then later to a museum, it was still one of the most popular places to visit in the New York Metropolitan Area.

"Oh, wow," Naruto Uzumaki said, as he took at wide look at the trophy room. "Mom and Dad really racked up some points."

"Naruto, are you out of your mind?" asked friend, and somewhat fiancée to Naruto, Sakura Haruno, as she lowered her digital camera.

"What?"

"The trophy room wouldn't have existed if the bad guys didn't try to take over the world," Sakura said. "It's NOT a place to 'rack up' victory 'points'."

"She right, jerk," Sasuke Uchiha said with a smirk, as he adjusted his sunglasses. The only reason why he was around was so that he could make sure that his "best friend" Naruto didn't try to pick fights with the local super-villain community.

"Your parents didn't accumulate this stuff just to be some glory hound like you."

"What?" Naruto yelled defensively.

"Hey, the truth hurts…"

"Erm, shall we move on?" Jocasta asked, even as she broke out in a sweat, which seemed impossible to do for a machine of her type.

"I'm sorry Miss Jocasta," Sakura replied. She could tell that their guide, and family friend to the Rantsu clan, was a machine, due to the fact that Jocasta was not given off any 'chakra', or bio-energy of any kind. "Proceed..."

"Right," Jocasta said with a smile, as she turns towards the head of a famous super-villain, someone who was instrumental in her initial creation. "Now, we recently unveiled this next piece: the head of the automaton 'Ultron-5', the fifth generation of the Ultron series created by Dr. Henry Pym, whom you know as the superhero 'Gi/Ant-Man' founding member of the Avengers. In fact, Dr. Pym is more famous in artificial intelligence science, including creating the process that have made 'life-model-decoys' that have been in use publically for a while."

"Well, I don't like that," Naruto said with a smirk.

"Why not?" Sakura asked.

"It's because, more times than not, LMDs have been used as substitutes for my folks parenting skills. Heck, the latest models are so good at fooling people that I don't even know if I HAVE parents."

"…"

"Oh, cry me a river," Sasuke said. "At least you HAVE parents."

"Humph."

"So, this is the machine that gained sentience and has tried to take over the world?" Sai said, as he glanced at her guide book.

"GAH!" Naruto said as he jumped. "Where the heck were you?"

"I was right behind you," Sai said. He was along with the tour in order to bring back general information on the American superhero community to his "Root" organization, an elite "black operations" branch within the Special Assassination and Tactical Squad (ANBU), a shinobi "special operations" group, back in the hidden village of Konohagakure, in Hokkaido, Japan…

"And unlike you, I actually want to learn about these…Avengers."

"Ah-HA!" Naruto yelled. "So I was right about your true purpose here."

"Naruto, it wasn't a secret," Sakrua asked. "Your father was the one who gave Sai his mission."

"Humph!"

"Miss Jocasta, there have been other Ultron created, right?" Sakura asked.

"Indeed, Miss Haruno," Jocasta said. "But more to the point, no matter the iteration, the Avengers were there to stop them, thanks to courage and a strong team effort. Otherwise, the world at large would have been a far different place today…

FLASHBACK!

"THE HUMAN WILL BE DESTROYED, STARTING WITH THE AVENGERS!" said Ultron-6, formerly Ultron-5, as the Avengers arrived on the command deck of the SHIELD helicarrier. Thanks to Ultron-6's recent upgrades, he was able to hook directly into Assistant Director Maria Hill's brain, and began to copy the launch codes for every nuclear weapon on Earth. With the codes accessible, Ultron-6 launched the codes.

"Great, just great," Ronin said with a smirk, as he, Sailor Moon, Hulk, Iron Man and the Wasp stopped to assess the situation, even as Captain America, Thor, Black Panther, Black Widow and Hawkeye worked to buy Gi/Ant Man time to create a neutralizing program to end the Ultron threat.

"Why is it that when a mechanical threat occurs, human beings are the target…?

Ronin turned towards Iron Man.

"I bet you had something to do with it, too, Tony!"

"Me?" Iron Man replied. "Don't put THIS on me, Saotome!"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I was sadly mistaken by the fact that you had a hand in convincing Hank to include a weapon system in Ultron's design schematics. My bad."

"…"

"Guys, we don't have time for this," Sailor Moon said, as she kneeled by the unconscious Maria Hill, administering medical treatment. As soon as the Avengers arrived, Iron Man, using his upgrade "Mark Zero" armor, which did not feature a computer system, used his repulsor ray technology to sever the link between Ultron-6 and Agent Hill.

"How is Maria?" Wasp asked Sailor Moon.

"I don't see any apparent damage, although I am concerned about the long term ramifications of a direct 'hack' into the human mind," Sailor Moon said. The Moon Princess had been trained in medicine a long time before becoming an Avenger, which is one of the reasons why she had been sent to forefront upon learning what was happening to Maria upon learning what Ultron-6 was attempting to do.

"Hopefully, there won't be any damage from what Ultron had done."

"Enough of this talk," Hulk said, as he smacked his fist into his palm. "Smash now."

"Hulk, wait-!" Iron Man yelled, as the Hulk charged forward.

"YOUR STRENGTH MEANS NOTHING, MONSTER," Ultron-6 said, as he took hold of Hulk at the very last minute, and began to absorb the gamma radiation from the jade goliath's system.

"Arrrgh!" Hulk yelled, as he began to revert back to normal.

"Bruce!" Iron Man said, as he goes over to his friend's aid, just before Ultron-6 tried to blast Dr. Bruce Banner.

FWAM!

"Th-thanks," Banner said weakly.

"No problem, buddy," Iron Man said. He and Dr. Banner, as well as a number of brilliant superheroes, and villains, for that matter, attended Empire State University. Surprisingly, the common denominator for all of them was that the science-oriented superheroes, and villains, took the same seminar class, in "Philosophy of Metaphysical Science", that Usagi had taught while a lecturer at the school. In fact, some had wondered if it was the Moon Princess' fault for the plethora of costumed superheroes, and villains, that tend to create million, if not billions, of dollars in asset damages…

"So, 'Fearless Leader', what's the plan?" Ronin asked Iron Man.

"Oh, so NOW you are being differential to me," Iron Man replied, as he sits Dr. Banner next to Agent Hill.

"Tony, don't," Sailor Moon said, as she began to examine Dr. Banner. "You're not going to win this latest row with Ranma, and we DO have more pressing things to deal with at the moment."

"You're right, Sailor Moon," Iron Man said he maneuvered into position, and unleashed his Repulsor Beams from his gauntlets.

FWOOSH!

"USELESS," Ultron-6 said, as the beams bounced off his armor. "DO YOU NOT THINK THAT I WOULD NOT BE PREARED FOR THIS ATTACK? AFTER ALL, I DID STEAL THE TECHNOLOGY FROM YOUR ARMOR'S SPECIFICATIONS, AS WELL AS MAKE MY NEW BODY BASED UPON THE CHEMICAL COMPOSITION OF CAPTAIN AMERICA'S SHIELD, TONY STARK."

"Tony," Sailor Moon began to say.

"Don't you start on me about this whole thing being my fault," Iron Man said. "I get enough grief as it is."

"No, I was about to suggest that you change the frequency of your weapon systems to match that of Ultron's armor," Sailor Moon said.

"What do you mean by that?" Wasp asked, as she fluttered by.

"Of course," Dr. Banner said in realization, as he puts on his glasses from his utility belt, which stretches every time he changes into "the other guy". "Every molecular structure has a unique vibration signature, when it comes to the states of matter."

"Yeah, I know," Wasp said. "There is the state of solid, of liquid, of gas, and of plasma. So?"

"I get it now," Iron Man said, as he manually prepared his next attack. "The only substance in the Universe that can affect adamantium is vibranium, since vibranium affects the state of adamantium."

"We don't exactly have any of the stuff with us, Tony," Ronin said.

"True, but remember Dr. Ulysses Klaw, aka 'The Klaw'?" Sailor Moon. "He took on the properties of Vibranium in order to become a living sound wave, one that can affect even adamantium."

"And that is why I need to make adjustments to my weapons tech," Iron Man began to say. "In the meantime…Ronin, I need a distraction."

"It's about time," Ronin said, as he cracked his knuckles.

"Sailor Moon, I need you to cover Ronin's rear. Bruce, can you hack into the SHIELD helicarrier's systems to deactivate the nuclear warheads?"

"Sure," Dr. Banner said, as he takes out what appeared to be personal access data device (PADD). "Nuclear technology happens to be my specialty, of course."

"Janet, provide cover for Bruce and Agent Hill," Iron Man said.

"Sure, thing," Wasp replied. "But, what are you going to do, Tony?"

"I need time to match the molecular frequency with Ultron's defenses, including his 'deflector shields'."

"Okay," Wasp said, as she fluttered to take over for Sailor Moon, before growing into her normal size. "Bunny? I got it."

"Alright," Sailor Moon said, as she hands over to Wasp her medical scanner. "Keep an eye on Agent Hill."

"You got it…"

Meanwhile, Ronin engages with Ultron-6.

"Kachū Tenshin Amaguriken!" Ronin yelled, before he delivered a flurry of several hundred thrown punches a moment into Ultron-6's chest. Immediately, Ronin noticed that the machine was trying to adapt to his fists by moving about the nanoprobes to reinforce his outer shell.

"You cannot stop me, human!" Ultron-6 said, as his mouth and eye began to glow. "You are just a biological creature, and my new body is made from adamatium-!"

"HA!" Sailor Moon yelled, as she brought down her Moon Scepter on top of Ultron-6's head, nearly causing it to be forced into the machine's chest cavity.

Ultron-6 was nearly in a state of shock, not realizing that just because his outer shell was impervious, that didn't mean the joints that supported couldn't be dislodged out of place. Blindly, Ultron-6 grabbed Sailor Moon and Ronin, and threw them away from him.

"Ah!" Sailor Moon yelped, as she was caught by Iron Man.

KTCH!

"I got you, beautiful," Iron Man said, as he sets Sailor Moon down unto her feet.

"Thanks," Sailor Moon said, as she collected herself and saw that Ultron-6 was reforming…

Not that it mattered to Ronin, one way or another.

"Moko Takabisha!" Ronin said, as he blasted the menacing robot with pure chi.

"Tony, are you ready?" Sailor Moon said, as she prepared herself.

"I need more time," Iron Man said.

"Then try a different prescription tablet," Sailor Moon grinned.

"Very funny."

"Hey, you left yourself wide open on that one," Sailor Moon said, as she stepped forward, twirled her Moon Scepter about, and-

"Moon Scepter Elimination!" Sailor Moon yelled, as she launched a giant heart at Ultron-6.

Now, one would think that the "Moon Scepter Elimination" attack would be the weakest attack as far as Ultron-6 was concerned. However, such an attack falls under the banner of "magic". And since magic defies the laws of physics, such an attack would inflict massive damage.

FWAM!

BOOM!

Luckily for Ultron-6, his hard shell protected his internal circuits from the brunt of the damage.

"YOUR EFFORTS ARE FOR NAUGHT, HUMAN," Ultron-6 said, as he reformed is body. "EVEN AS I SPEAK, I AM ADAPTING TO YOUR ATTACKS."

"Good for you, 'clockwork'," Ronin said with a smirk. "Now, say 'cheese'."

"WHY WOULD I MENTION A BOVINE PRODUCT?"

"Because we're about to have a 'photo finish'," Iron Man said, as he unleashed the full power of his 'Arc Chest Beam'. After fine tuning the calibration of the beam emitter, Iron Man was now prepared to render Ultron-6 body…useless.

FWAAAAMMMMMMM!

Ultron-6's body rattles from the effects of Iron Man's attack, it begins to break apart.

"IMPOSSIBLE!" Ultron-6 proclaimed.

"Everything is possible, when the Avengers are assembled," Iron Man said, as Ultron-6's head automatically removes itself from its body.

"Don't let it get away!" Wasp exclaimed.

"I got it!" Sailor Moon yelled, as she twirls around to launch a newest attack. "Moon Capture RAPTURE-!"

Sailor Moon creates a blizzard of glowing sparkles of light, which appeared all over the command deck of the SHIELD helicarrier. However, the sparkles quickly move and center around Ultron-6's fleeing head, freezing it in place.

"Dusted!" Sailor Moon said proudly.

"Hey, I helped, you know!" Ronin pouted.

"Of course you did, dear," Sailor Moon said, as she kissed her husband.

"A little better…"

"Wait, about the nukes?" Iron Man said, as he turned towards Dr. Banner.

CHIRP!

"Done," Dr. Banner said, as he smiled proudly. Any time he could save the world without hulking out was a plus. "I reprogrammed the warheads' trajectory to land in a spot in the middle of the Pacific Ocean harmlessly."

"Woo-hoo!" Wasp said. "We did it…"

Pause.

"Um, what did we exactly do?"

"I put Ultron's head in stasis, with a little help with magical girl…magic," Sailor Moon said, as she picks up the head. "But I don't how long the effects will last."

"Hopefully, they will last long enough for Hank to get here and to deal with Ultron-6," Iron Man said. "Other than that, a job well-done, team."

"For once," Ronin said with a smirk, causing Sailor Moon to shake her head with a sigh…

END FLASHBACK!

"Unfortunately, since then, Ultron has manifested himself on numerous occasions," Jocasta said. "In fact, he was responsible for my creation, when he attempted to create a mate based upon the memories and personality matrix of the late Janet Van Dyne, aka 'The Wasp'. Subsequently, Ultron was responsible for my newest body, originally dubbed 'Femtron' by the Media and Press, after melding his form with Mr. Tony Stark's body in order to create a cybernetic organism with the appearance of Ms. Van Dyne."

"Humph," Sasuke said. "Probably got the idea from THIS guy."

"Hey!" Naruto said.

"Er, so, what happened?" Sakura asked, as she broke out in a sweat.

"It was thanks to the Avengers that Ultron was neutralized, that Mr. Stark was restored, and that what was left was reconstituted as my new body," Jocasta said. "You can say that I am Ms. Van Dyne's twin sister, after a fashion."

"I have to say that I am fascinated with this museum of yours," Sai said. "There is a lot to learn just by observing your artifacts."

"I BET," Naruto replied.

"We do have time to look at the pieces that we have here at the Avengers Museum," Jocasta said. "I can show you what we have, as well as tell you the history behind them."

"I would like that, Miss Jocasta," Naruto said. "I…I always wondered what my folks were up to when they were 'superheroes' and not just 'heroes'."

"Well, then, follow me," Jocasta said, as she motioned the teens to follow her. "There is a lot of history involved in this place, and your parents were at the heart of it all…"

**Tbc?**

* * *

**More Notes: Continuation will be review dependent. Otherwise, this story ends as a one-shot. At any rate, take care…**


	2. Chapter 2

**SMSTSS 39: Tales of a Lunar Avenger! – By Ocramed**

* * *

**Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, ST and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a limited story.**

**Special Note: This story takes on the classic Avengers, featuring the original incarnation of the membership, plus Ranma Saotome (as "Ronin") and Usagi Tsukino (as "Sailor Moon").**

**Author's Note: If there are any particular Avengers story lines that you, as the reader, want me to cover, let me know. Otherwise, C&C are welcomed.**

* * *

"**Kang the Conqueror"**

* * *

"…And over here, we have the mask of the supervillain, Kang the Conqueror," Jocasta said, as she shows a purple helmet with a blue facial mask.

"It looks like something Dr. Doom would wear," Naruto said, as he peered at the artifact closely.

"Isn't he supposed to be a time-traveling supervillain?" Sakura asked.

"Yes, indeed," Jocasta replied with a nod. "However, Kang did not begin his illustrious career as a supervillain. In fact, he had initially traveled into the past in order to prevent the demise of his temporal era circa 30th century, not realizing that by trying to prevent the demise of his era, he almost became the instrument of his timeline's demise…"

Pause.

"And it was all for the sake of the woman he loved more than life."

Sasuke purses his lips as he took in this fact. He knew that time travel was possible, and even considered going back in time to prevent the demise of his clan.

"It says right here that one of Kang's ancestors was Ronin?" Sai asked, as he looked up from his tour guide booklet.

"Indeed," Jocasta said. "In fact, Kang claims familial blood with a number of heroes and villains, but it was apparent that Kang was indeed Ronin's descendant, based upon his apparent skills in the martial arts, although it was ironic that Ronin's wife was the one who ultimately defeated Kang…"

FLASHBACK!

For the past hour, Ronin was testing the barrier holding him in the containment cell, located on Kang's command ship, the Damocles, using a technique similar to pinpoint pressure attack. Whereas such an attack would be used on the chakra points of a human body, Ronin was trying to find the pressure points of the energy field embedded in the holding cell. He still couldn't believe that he, of all people, had been defeated in the martial arts.

BZZT!

BZZT!

BZZT!

BZZT-!

"Do not bother, my ancestor," Kang said, as he casually walks into the room with the holding cell with his hands clasped behind his back, while creating a weird after image effect. "The shield generator is designed to randomly shift any weak spot within barrier, not to mention the barrier's shield frequency is reset at random at different intervals, which are different as well…"

Pause.

"I also isolated you shifting your cell out of synch with normal space-time while encased in a dampening field that is draining your chakra."

"If you know anything about me, you'll know that eventually, I'll get out of here," Ronin said, as he touched the barrier again with his fingers.

BZT!

"Eventually…"

"I expect no less coming from one of my greatest ancestors," Kang said. "Although, I am curious as to what the historical records say about your…demise."

"My…what?" Ronin said, as he stopped for a moment.

"In the year 2025, Common Era, the cosmic entity known as 'The Phoenix Force' took on a host named 'Saffron'. Saffron, the royal heir to the legacy of the hidden Phoenix Kingdom of Byankala Mountains of China, would harness this power for the express of defeating you in combat…"

Pause.

"Apparently, he succeeded, since you were never seen again."

"I seriously doubt that," Ronin said. "And now that I know that Saffron will be returning, I can now prepare myself. Or, I can simply end Saffron permanently."

"You're assuming that you will live beyond this day," Kang said with a smirk.

"Oh? So I assume that you keeping me here is NOT to insure that you are born somehow?"

"Actually, I could kill you right now, and harvest your genetic code, using one of my underlings as a surrogate to impregnate the female destined to become one of my ancestral mothers."

"Then, you're holding me for…?"

"There is one other person who might be capable of stopping me," Kang said with a smirk. "With you alive, I might be able to use you against HER."

"Who?"

"You know who. The Bunny."

"Oh, you mean 'Dumb Bunny'?"

"No, I am referring to the Moon Princess."

"Ah, you mean 'Moon Maiden'."

"NO!" Kang yelled. "I am referring to- oh, wait. I see where you are going. Nice try, but your attempt at subterfuge won't work on ME."

"Hey, it's worth a shot…"

Pause.

"But is removing my costume necessary?" Ronin said. "I mean, I like showing off my awesome form and all, but still…"

"I will not take any chance that you will not use your costume to help you in any way," Kang said. "You are, after all, my ancestor. I know how crafty you are when it comes to trickery."

"Well, you got me, buddy," Ronin replied. "But, tell me, who is the woman that I'm supposed to be with?"

"It will be someone that you will know in your immediate future," Kang said, as he turns away. "Someone who is feels entitled to your…affections."

"That could be anyone."

"Well, you are a prolific womanizer, after all…"

Meanwhile, back on Earth at the Avengers Mansion, last minute preparations to take Kang's command ship ends with a debriefing.

"So far, our side is holding back Kang's forces," Iron Man said, as he continued his debriefing. "We should thank are friends, the Justice League of America, and a number of other allies, for that."

"So, why are we here, and not standing side-by-side in battle, my friend?" Thor asked.

"Cap?"

"Thank you, Tony," Captain America said, as he stepped forward. "We are dealing with a mad man who has access to both future knowledge and future technology. Holding the line against Kang's forces will soon become a war of attrition, as Kang can draw more assets outside of the theater."

"What about our allies from space, like the Green Lantern Corps or the Galactic Guardians?" Wasp asked.

"Hal Jordan is already representing the interest of his corps as a member of the Justice League, and the Galactic Guardians, aka the Guardians of the Galaxy, has a non-interference policy towards Earth."

"Don't they know that as soon as Kang is done here, he'll expand his designs for other space faring powers?" Hawkeye complained. "And where is the 'Moon Bunny' anyway? You would think that the one most concerned about Kang would be here for the briefing. And what about Black Panther?"

"Prince T'Challah is looking after the affairs of Wakanda, as he should, in light of Kang's global invasion, as is the Black Widow, where Russia is concerned," Iron Man said.

"I know that part, Stark. So, about Sailor Moon? She has been stuck in that one room that you said was off-limits."

"Hank?"

"Thanks, Tony," said Giant Man, as he stepped up to address Hawkeye's concerned. "While I do not know the reason for her request for my help, I helped Usagi to construct a hyperbolic continuum chamber within one of the holding cells here at the mansion."

"In English?"

"Usagi and I created a room that distorts space and time. In this particular case, we created a room that is essentially a pocket dimension, where it is bigger on the inside, as well as causing time to move much faster. As a result, one day out here means a year within that room."

"Oh, my," Wasp said. "That's where Usagi disappeared to."

"It is a strange place, indeed," Thor said.

"You've been in there, Thor?"

"I have, as did the Hulk and the noble Captain."

"What did you two do in there with Usagi?"

"Training," Hulk said with a low growl, as he folded his arms.

"Is that ALL?" Wasp said sly, which warranted an angry look from the Jade Goliath. "Er, sorry."

"Hulk, Thor and myself were asked to train with Usagi in this room of hers, starting with myself, then Thor and finally Hulk," Captain America said. "We only spent a short time in the room with her, but from what Hulk had seen, Usagi is…growing in strength and skill."

"Kang knows that the only two people who could directly challenge him would be Ronin and Sailor Moon, since they had spent extensive time in the same temporal era that Kang calls home," Iron Man said. "Because of them, we have been able to increase our defenses to match Kang's, including reprogramming the Ultron bots to run interference for us, when we strike Kang's command ship."

"I'm not comfortable with that, Tony," Giant Man said. "The Ultron bots were designed for therapeutic purposes, not for warfare."

"I apologize for insisting to Tony that we utilize the Ulton bots, Hank, but we have very little recourse on this matter," Captain America replied. "We only have one chance to strike, while the stalemate between Earth's forces and Kang's."

"So, what is the plan, then?" Wasp asked.

"Simple," Iron Man said, as he brings up a detailed schematic of Kang's command ship. "We stop Kang's forces by neutralizing and capturing Kang's ship, since whatever is causing his forces to appear is not in synch with normal space-time."

"Pocket dimension?" Hawkeye asked.

"Bingo."

"Okay. Hold on for a minute. How did you manage to get the schematics for Kang's ship?"

"Ranma allowed himself to be captured by Kang's forces," said Captain America. "Once we realized that either he or Usagi were the point of Kang's interests, we decided to implant a 'bug' on the two of them."

"The bug, courtesy of Stark Industries, is sending information to us using the background radiation," Iron Man said. "Anytime Kang sends in more of his forces, the bug sends intelligence our way."

"Don't you think Kang would know this?" Hawkeye said.

"It won't matter at this point, since he knows that we have to go after him sooner or later," said a voice from behind.

All eyes turned towards Sailor Moon, who stood at the entrance of the briefing room.

"My, goodness, Bunny," Wasp said. "You look…different."

"Thanks, I guess," Sailor Moon replied, as she walks into the debriefing room. Thanks to her training, she was a lot stronger, she was taller, and she was built like an Amazon."

"You do the Valkyrie of old proud, my sister," Thor said, referring to the fact that in another life, Sailor Moon was Thor's half-sister Manidis, by way Sunna, goddess of the son, and named after Sunna's brother Mani, the god of the Moon.

"Thank you, Thor," Sailor Moon said. "The only thing bad about my special training is that now I have to buy new outfits…or go on a diet to get thinner again."

"I just know the place for new outfits, at least," Wasp said.

"If don't deal with Kang, there probably won't be a boutique," Giant Man said.

"What?" Wasp said in a gasp.

"But, I'm sure your favorite shops will still be around when we get back," Giant Man said, as he sweated a bit. He knew that a boutique to Wasp was like a cathedral to a theologian…

"Um, just to remind you all, Kang is mine," Sailor Moon said. "Is that clear?"

"Crystal," Iron Man said. He then turned towards Captain America.

"If nothing else, I'm done. Any last words, Cap?"

"The only thing I have to say is that I trust you all, like I did my unit back in World War II," Captain America said. "So, I KNOW we can win this."

"So let's smash things already!" Hulk roared.

"For once, the green guy and I are on the same page," Hawkeye said.

With that, the Avengers begin their mission to stop Kang from conquering the 20th century…

Needless to say, it was difficult for the Avengers to go through Kang's defenses.

The first counter strike occurred when Kang ordered the destruction of New York City itself, with a concentrated bombardment from on high. Thor took the initiative, with the assistance of two of the Ultron bots, to personally protect the city, leaving the team short-handed from the get-go.

The second counter strike from Kang's forces occurred when Kang launched his drones, called Scarabs, against the Quintjet. It didn't help matters that Kang was using the captured Justice League Satellite, shut down for a major retrofit, as a secondary base for Kang to use. This forced Iron Man and the Wasp to run point, along with two other Ultron bots, allowing the rest of the team to successfully board the Damocles…

"RRRAARRW!" Hulk roared, as he burst down the airlock, allowing the Quintjet to enter the main hanger. Once the airlock was secured by a force field, Hulk, Captain America, Giant Man and Sailor Moon disembark from their craft, along with two of the Ultron bots.

"Look alive, team," Captain America said. "I don't like this."

"So, where to, Cap?" Hawkeye said, as he sees three doors before him.

"We have to put Kang's 'time drive' out of commission," Giant Man said, as he began to utilize his PADD. "We do that, we can end this madness."

"Them, let's just smash something already," Hulk growled.

"Wait," Sailor Moon said. "There is someone here with us."

"How can you tell, Moon Bunny?" Hawkeye asked. "I don't see anything-"

SLICE! SLICE!

As one of the Ultra bots is sliced in half, and fall apart to pieces, sees a masked man, wearing Kang's colors appear with a sword.

"How-?"

"He's using Time as a form of super-speed," Giant-Man said. "And he's not the only one."

"Bravo," said a masked man, who stood with a bigger masked man. "You primitives managed to figure THAT out the trick that we in the Elite Guard are skilled at…"

Pause.

"Too bad you are dealing with metahumans who know a thing or two about using Time as a weapon," the man said, as he points his very large gun at the Avengers.

"Bunny, go on ahead," Captain American said, as he adjusts his shield. "We'll handle these guys."

"Roger," Sailor Moon said, as she winks out of existence, using the Instant Transmission Technique to do so.

"Hey!" Hawkeye yelled, as he notches one of his arrows to his bow. "We COULD have used her help, you know-!"

Sailor Moon appears where Ronin was being held.

"Ranma, are you okay?" Sailor Moon said, as she walks up to Ronin's holding cell.

"Usagi, watch out!" Ronin said, just as Kang suddenly appears to blast Sailor Moon.

ZARK!

"Ah!" Sailor Moon yelled, as she was flung across the room.

"Perfect," Kang said, as he lowered his glowing gauntlets, from which he had discharged his energy beams. "You're here."

"I swear, if you hurt her, I'll kill you!" Ronin seethed.

"As always, you have to have a prince to rescue you, Sailor Moon," Kang replied, as he arrogantly walks up to the fallen Moon Princess. "You always relied upon others for help. Even in MY time, you relied on others to protect you like a fragile doll in a glass case…"

Pause.

"Admit it. You are not worthy of being the 'senshi of the Cosmos'."

"Perhaps," Sailor Moon said, as she slowly rises to her feet. "Perhaps I am not worthy of protection or being this Universe's guardian…"

Pause.

"But you forget one thing."

"And what is that?"

Sailor Moon turns to face Kang, as her eyes glowed with power.

"I tend to hold back," Sailor Moon said, as she suddenly disappears from normal view.

At the last minute, Kang blocks a blow to the side of his hand.

THOOM!

"Arrgh!" Kang yelled, as he careens into the bulkhead.

BLAM!

"Impossible!" Kang yelled, as he slowly gets up, even as Sailor Moon walks over to him.

"Do you know why I hold back, Kang the Conqueror?" Sailor Moon said. "I hold back because I believe in giving people a chance to do what's right. And, I tend to hold back because I am scared for what I am capable of doing."

"NO!" Kang yelled, as he lobs off an energy projectile, which Sailor Moon casually swats away.

BAMF!

BLAM!

"You can't be this strong!" Kang said, as he reaches into pocket space and pulls out two blades made from solid plasma. "I am a conqueror!"

Kang moves forward, and strikes with expert precision, even as Sailor Moon deftly dodges the blow.

"You can't be this fast!" said Kang, even as Sailor Moon leaps up, and delivers a stiletto heal to Kang's face. "The historical records-"

WHACK!

"Oof!" Kang said, as he fell unto his rear-end.

"The moment you came to the past, you changed the timeline," Sailor Moon said, as she squats near Kang. "I used a method to train, so that one year of training equals a day in the real world…"

Pause.

"We do know a thing or two about temporal mechanics, you know."

"Foolish princess!" Kang said, as he prepared to blast Sailor Moon with his chest plate. "I still have the power of this ship behind me-!"

ZAAARK-Crackle-!

"Well, it looks like the rest of my comrades succeeded in taking down your power source," Sailor Moon said, as she stood up, as she takes out what appeared to be a small heart from pocket space. "You're done, Kang."

With that, Sailor Moon tosses the heart towards Kang, as it expands outward to encase him in the form of a pink ribbon, similar two when pink ribbons jets out from her brooch to form her sailor senshi suit around her body.

"Arrgh!" Kang yelled, as he tried to free himself.

"Oh, what else I am supposed to say?" Sailor Moon wondered mockingly. "Oh, yeah. DUSTED."

END FLASHBACK!

"And thus, Kang the Conqueror was conquered," Jocasta said. "It was later that it was learned that Kang had attempted to conquer the past in order to prevent his beloved Princess Ravonna from disappearing from the time stream. However, he did not realize that by going into the past, in order to save his wife, he would have become the cause of the changing of the timeline."

"That is called a fulfilled temporal paradox," Sakura said. "Chicken-egg sort of thing."

"Correct. Furthermore, Kang did not know that his timeline would have shifted into a parallel timeline, and could have gone there to live out his life. But because he was arrogant and blinded by rage and hatred for his loss, he missed this bit of detail. In fact, he could have asked for help instead of launching an invasion of Earth, circa 20th century…"

Pause.

"Such obsession can be self-destructive, I suppose."

"Sounds familiar?" Naruto said to Sasuke.

"Shut up, idiot," Sasuke replied. "I'm surprised that you didn't turn out to be Kang or something in disguise."

"He wouldn't be," Sai replied. "Miss Jocasta did say that it was one of Lord Rantsu's descendants that would be the familial tie."

"THANK you," Naruto said.

"Although, given the fact that the Jusenkyo curse can be passed on to the kids, I do wonder if Naruto is Kang's ancestor by way 'him' being a girl."

"Why you-!"

"Um, right," Jocasta said. "Come, we have more artifacts to see…"

**Tbc.**


	3. Chapter 3

**SMSTSS 39: Tales of a Lunar Avenger! – By Ocramed**

* * *

**Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, ST and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a limited story.**

**Special Note: This story takes on the classic Avengers, featuring the original incarnation of the membership, plus Ranma Saotome (as "Ronin") and Usagi Tsukino (as "Sailor Moon").**

**Author's Note: If there are any particular Avengers story lines that you, as the reader, want me to cover, let me know. Otherwise, C&C are welcomed.**

* * *

"**Michael Korvac"**

* * *

"What's this?" Sakura asked, as she noticed a statue of his father's girl form being held by some dude in a loving embrace.

"I knew it," Sai said, as he wrote down some notes.

"Know what?" Naruto asked with suspicion, expecting a rude remark from Sai.

"That your father is into guys as well as girls!"

"He is NOT," Naruto said defensively.

"And I guess that explains why you like being a girl."

"No, it doesn't!"

"Well, you did inherit Jusenkyo curse," Sasuke said with a smirk.

"Wait, YOU have the curse, too, remember? In fact, almost everyone living in shinobi country has the girl curse, thanks to that Amazon who wanted to change every guy in the world into girls, starting with Konohagakure and the other villages…"

Pause.

"It's not like I ever wanted to be a girl in the first place. Ugh!"

"What's that suppose to mean?" Sakura said angrily. "You think being a boy is better than being a girl?"

"Naruto is saying that boys are better than girls because boys don't have to worry about having babies," Sai said slyly, knowing that he just lit a very dangerous fire where Sakura is concerned.

"NARUTO!"

"What?" Naruto replied. "I didn't say nothing-!"

"I am curious as to the nature of the statue, Miss Jocasta," Sasuke said.

"Well, this statue was not a statue per se," Jocasta said. "It's actually the petrified remains of Michael Korvac and one of Master Saotome's bodies."

"WHAT?" the kids exclaimed in unison.

"The story behind it is a bit complicated, but it all started back when the Kree began to make regular contacts with Earth," Jocasta said. "Later, we would learn that it was because of the infiltration of their traditional rivals, the Skrulls…"

FLASHBACK!

"Hiru Shoten Ha!" Ronin yelled, as he delivered a powerful uppercut that sent the powerful Ronan the Accuser, a military commander of the Kree (a race of blue-skinned humanoids), skyward. Ronin used the classic technique of getting the Kree angry enough to utilize his own power, which allowed the martial artist to draw upon that 'hot' energy. The result was that Ronan had essentially defeated himself.

Well, not quite yet.

"Okay, now!" Ronin yelled, as he looked up at the sky.

United States Air Force Colonel Carol "Ms. Marvel" Danvers waited until Ronan was in view. Even after all this time, Ms Marvel will never get used to have the powers of the Kree's most famous hero.

"Ha!" Ms. Marvel yelled, as she blasted Ronan with her cosmic powers, causing him to be blasted into the pavement.

THOOM!

Iron Man, who was defeated early on during the encounter with Ronan, looked down on him.

"Well, that's that," Iron Man said with a smirk.

"What now?" Hulk asked, still sour from the initial attack by Ronan, who had the strength and endurance of a Kryptonian.

"We get him back to SWORD," Captain America said, referring to agency that monitors alien incursions.

"Let me treat him first," Sailor Moon said, as she begin to apply her healing techniques stemming from Lunarian heritage.

"Why?" Hawkeye asked.

"Because, it's the right thing to do?" Giant-Man replied. He still didn't like the ideal of fighting, even for the sake of protecting others.

"Personally, I think it's because Bunny feels bad for this guy," Wasp said.

"What do you mean?" Captain America asked.

"Janet, don't," Sailor Moon said.

"Well, according to her, this guy is a Prince, and that he had been one of Bunny's suitors during the days of the Silver Millennium," Wasp said with a grin.

"JANET!" Sailor Moon said.

"So, all these attacks…were because THIS guy was trolling for the affections of my wife?" Ronin said, as he and Ms. Marvel stepped forward.

"Usagi-"

"I didn't say anything because I wasn't sure if this Ronan was the same one that I knew a thousand years ago, in another life," Sailor Moon said. "And besides, I KNOW that you would take your fight too far, because you're always jealous of my old boyfriends."

"Am not!"

"Yes, you are."

"No, I'm not!"

"Are, too-!"

"I think we're done, here," Black Panther said, who was glad that Ronin did not know that he and Usagi had dated a few times, sometime after attending Empire State University, where Usagi was a lecturer at one point in time…

"Quite," said Iron Man, who was equally glad that Ronin didn't know that he had once dated Sailor Moon himself. He then tapped into his helmet's communications link.

"Natasha?"

"Copy that," said the Black Widow, as she sat in the jump seat aboard one of SHIELD's transport vessels. "We'll arrive to pick up our alien visitor in 3 minutes."

"Roger that. See you soon."

Ronan managed to open his eyes, and saw the lovely face of his beloved Moon Princess.

"Serena," Ronan said, as he held Sailor Moon gentle hand. "Though I have lost this day, I am glad that you survived the attack by the Negaverse."

"Oh, Ronan," Sailor Moon said, as she shook her head

"Now I feel bad for the guy," Hawkeye replied.

"I don't," Hulk said.

Later, back at the Avengers Mansion, an argument from earlier continues.

"I'm telling you, I ain't the jealous type," Ranma said, as he and Usagi had a private dinner.

"Yes, you are," Usagi said. "Just admit it."

"I have nothing to admit."

"You can be SO difficult at times," Usagi said, as she gets up from her seat to put away her dishes.

"Speak for yourself-"

Just then, the alarm sounds.

"Saved by the bell," Ranma said, as he puts down his fork. With everyone gone, it was his turn to be on monitor duty.

"Ranma, don't forget to change," Usagi said.

"Oh, oh yeah," Ranma said, as he becomes Ranko Tendo, a local student at Empire State University who worked as the Avengers' secretary.

"How come you don't have a secret identity?" Ranko asked.

"I do have one," Usagi said.

"Oh, yeah…that of a Nazi war criminal."

"Hey, that's not fair."

"Life seldom is," Ranko said, as she exits her suite…

"Yes?" Ranko said, as she, dressed like a typical female coed, was greeted by two police officers…and what appeared to be a homeless man.

"Good evening, Miss Tendo," said the police officer. "We picked this guy up near the park."

"So, why are you bringing him here instead of, say, Bellevue or something?" Ranko asked.

"He suddenly appeared in a ball of light," said the police officer's partner.

"Ah, point taken," Ranko said, as she stepped up. "I think we can take it from here-"

"C-Carina?" the blond man looked up at Ranko. "Carina, are you…here?"

"Um, you got the wrong person, guy," Ranko said embarrassingly.

Just then, resident Avengers physician steps from behind Ranko.

"Is everything okay?" asked Dr. Serena Mondkinder.

"Lost 'lamb', doctor," Ranko said, as she takes and supports the stranger. "Possibly amnesiac, and on drugs-"

"ALIENS!" the man yelled, before collapsing.

"A LOT of drugs, apparently."

Later, in one of the medical stations deep within the Avengers Complex underneath the mansion…

"Apparently, this man's name is 'Michael Korvac'," Ranko said, as she, Iron Man, Thor and Captain America stood in the observation room above the medical ward, where Usagi was conducting her examination of the mysterious man.

"What do you know about him?" Iron Man asked.

"He disappeared during the height of the UFO phenomenon during the 1950s," Ranko said. "Eye-witness reports indicated that he had left his job at Walker Air Force Base near Roswell, New Mexico, on his way to see his fiancée, a local waitress named Carina, when he mysteriously disappeared."

"And no one did a follow up as to what had happened?" Captain America asked. In many ways, he felt empathy towards the alien abductee, being a fellow man out of time…

"There was a brief investigation, but nothing came out of it," Ranko said.

"Me thinks that there is a great power lurking within this one," Thor Odinson said.

"I know, which is why Usagi placed a power dampener around his neck," Ranko replied.

Then, the four could see that Usagi wanted her colleagues' attention.

"Well, let's see what's up with our mysterious friend," Iron Man said, as he turned away towards the elevator. Later, the Avengers would learn that Korvac was a subject to extensive experimentation by Kree scientists. For what purpose, no one knew, due to the fact that Michael, upon waking up, had killed his handlers before escaping. When asked if it was possible to remove the modifications, Usagi replied that it was possible, but it would take some time to come up with the modifications without killing or injuring the alien abductee. Unfortunately, Korvac, who was paranoid about possible pursuers, would have none of it.

ZAARK!

"Ah!" Usagi yelled, as she was slammed against the wall, after being blasted by Korvac, who reminded her of a glowing Super-Saiyan.

"Usagi!" Ranko yelled, just as Korvac enveloped the cursed martial artist with an energy field that held her in place. "Urk!"

"My beloved Carina," Korvac said, as he began to stroke Ranko's cheek. He had "You've come back to me…"

"I'm not…Carina!" Ranko said. "Your fiancée died years ago!"

"No, you lie," Korvac snarled. "The Kree…they told you not to cooperate, yes…?"

Pause.

"Perhaps, you should be made to realize the truth," Korvac said, as he began to manipulate Ranko's body and mind.

"No!" Ranko yelled, as she was transformed into a version of Korvac's fiancée…as far as his demented mind was concerned. "Ah-!"

"There," Korvac said, as he lets go of Ranko. "How do you feel, my beloved?"

Ranko, now thinking herself as Korvac's fiancée "Carina" looks up at her fiancé.

"Michael!" Carina exclaimed happily, as she wrapped her arms around her man. "You're back!"

"I escaped from my captors," Korvac said with a smile. "Let's go blow this joint, and live the life we should have lived."

And, with that, Korvac and "Carina" began to teleport away.

"Ranma!" Usagi managed to stammer. "Don't…go…!"

Carina looked at Usagi and blinked.

"Who?" Carina replied.

"Ignore her," Korvac said. "From now on, only our lives matter…"

With that, Korvac and Usagi disappeared.

"Ranma…"

With that, Usagi fell unconscious, along with the rest of her teammates.

A few days later…

"I think we managed to locate where Korvac and…Ranma ended up," Iron Man said, as he looked at the map of the globe. "Amazingly, they are upstate…"

Iron Man then turned towards the guests of the Avengers.

"And we have our new allies to thank," Iron Man said, as he addressed the Guardians of the Galaxy (aka "The Galactic Guardians"). The Guardians were a collection of aliens who banded together for the express purposes of tracking down Michael Korvac, who, in his insanity, had killed a number of beings while on his trek back to Earth. In fact, based upon Usagi's own recollection of the future, the Galactic Guardians would still exist in the future, circa 31st century, having formed in the present due to some great menace. Was Korvac that menace?

"Thank you," said the man known only as "Star Lord", a title given to the highest decorated law enforcement officer of the Spartoi Empire, which patterned itself after the ancient Greek city state of Sparta. In fact, the ancient Preservers may have had seeded the home planet of the Spartoi Empire, Kritnah, with these ancient Greeks, the same way that Praxis, located in the outer rim of the Andromeda Galaxy, had been seeded by ancient Amazons…

"I apologize for what has happened, since it was our responsibility to insure that Michael Korvac is…contained," Star Lord replied.

"It is not anyone's fault," said Adam Warlock, evolved humanoid (with golden skin and white hair) and space magus. "Micahel Korvac's actions are chaotic."

"We should have been well-aware that the man would try to return home," said Martyr, who was a member of the Black Lantern Corps, and was charged as the avatar of Oblivion to slay those who served the Wyrm. Ultimately, she would be tasked with bringing about the end of the Universe, but only if the Universe becomes too corrupted for it to be redeemed. In this particular case, Michael Korvac was upsetting the cosmic framework of the Universe with his very presence, and thus has to be contained or destroyed.

"His trail is evident enough."

"Doesn't matter luv," said the anthropomorphic Rocket Raccoon, as he smoked his cigar. "We got an assignment ta do, we do it."

"Wait, did that…raccoon talk?" Hawkeye asked.

"Wait, did something stupid come out of this ape's mouth?"

"Hey!"

"Groot agrees with friend," said the power tree man named Groot, who was from a world where plants were sentient, as he folds his massive arms. "Enough talking."

"We have to get to Ranma," Sailor Moon said.

"We're doing the best we can, Bunny," Wasp said.

"Well, it's not good enough," Sailor Moon replied. "Ranma is my husband, and is being forced to take the place of a woman who died a long time ago, thanks to the efforts of a mad man. I will NOT stand for that!"

"Sister, you need not worry about Ranma," Thor said. "I will stand by your side to free thy husband from Korvac's enchantment."

"It will not be easy," Adam Warlock said. "He can manipulate both matter and energy, even if he has not mastered the intricacies of both."

"Nothing ever is easy, Adam," Captain America said. "But Saotome is both our friend and ally; we protect our own."

"Then, I do have a plan of action, one that will rely on deception," Adam said, as he points the gem embedded on his forehead. He turned towards Sailor Moon.

"Are you ready to do what must be done?"

"For Ranma, anything," Sailor Moon said with determination.

Hours later, in the neighborhood of Forest Hills Garden, located in Queens, New York, a couple is lying contently in each other's arms.

"Oh, love," Carina said, as she held unto Korvac. "After the past few days, how could I have been so wrong about what you said about us?"

"It's okay," Korvac said, as he strokes his beloved's red hair. "You were confused, that's all."

"I guess so," Carina said with a sigh, as she dislodges herself from Korvac.

"Where are you going, beloved?" Korvac asked.

"Why, it's time for breakfast, dear," Carina said. "Unlike you, I still have to eat."

"Well, I'll change that," Korvac said, as he sees his new wife putting on her robes. "I was thinking, maybe we should start a family soon."

"Already?"

"Hey, there's no time like the present. Why do you think I got this house for us?"

"Of course," Carina said. "How silly of me…"

Carina walked into kitchen, only to be snatched by Sailor Moon.

"Ulp!" Carina said with fright, as her mouth was covered by Sailor Moon's hand.

"We have to talk," Sailor Moon said.

Meanwhile, Korvac was meditating when he felt the familiar energies of the-

"Kree," Korvac said angrily, as he bolts right out of bed. He then bursts through the side of the house, where the Avengers and the Guardians of the Galaxy were waiting.

"You," Korvac said, as he eyes Star Lord.

"Hello, Michael Korvac," Star Lord said, as he points his Element Guns at the alien abductee. "You've caused a lot of trouble for us."

"So, you're working for the Kree?" Korvac said, as he sees Ms. Marvel standing there amongst the Avengers.

"No, Ms. Marvel is not working for the Kree," Iron Man said. "The Galactic Guardians have agreed to leave you alone, if the modifications to your body are reversed."

"So, you can help me?"

"We give you our word, son," Captain America said. "Stand down."

"I see. But, you see, what makes you think I will give all this power up?"

With that, Korvac powers up.

"Aliens did this to me, Avengers," Korvac said, as he begins to glow. "And if you are siding with them, then you are against ME!"

"Hey, you heard 'em, folks," Rocket Racoon said, as he pulls out a large gun. "Let's rock and roll!"

And thus, the fight begins.

SLAP!

"Please don't hurt me!" Carina said.

SLAP!

"Then snap out of it!" Sailor Moon said, as she continued to slap Carina in the face.

SLAP!

"This isn't you!"

SLAP!

"Korvac made you like this!"

SLAP!

"Be the man you're supposed to be!"

SLAP!

"Don't be the 'girl' you're being right now-!"

Just as Sailor Moon was about to slap Carina again, Carina suddenly blocked the intended strike to the face.

"Don't," Carina said, as she gave Sailor Moon a steely stare. "I've never abused you before, so don't you abuse ME…"

Pause.

"Well, unless it's in the bedroom, of course," Ranko said, as her face softens into a grin. "Heh."

"Ranma?" Sailor Moon said tearfully.

"Yeah, it's me," Ranko said, as she lets go of Sailor Moon's hand. She then produced a scowl on her face.

"And now, I'm going to kill Michael Korvac."

"Ranma, wait," Sailor Moon said, as she stopped Ranko from leaving. "We have to have a plan."

"Yeah, I know," Ranko replied. "Me. Korvac. My fist. His face."

"Well, I understand, but we have to do this by the numbers," Sailor Moon said. "Right now, he's too powerful to be contained safely. Even if you do defeat him, the collateral damage would be a bit much."

"Then, what do you suggest?"

"I need you to make love to him, one more time."

"WHAT?"

A short time later, Korvac stood as the Avengers and the Galactic Guardians lay on the ground. However, he failed to notice that the gem on Adam Warlock's head was glowing, even as the alien magus was unconscious.

"I will be defeated by the likes of you," Korvac said.

Just then, Carina runs out of the house.

"Michael?" Carina said, as she runs to embrace her husband. "What happened?"

"Nothing happened," Korvac said. "It's over now."

"Oh, Michael," Carina said, as she embraced her husband. "Let's leave all this behind, so that we can never be harmed."

"Are you sure?" Korvac asked.

"I am sure. I am sure that there is an unknown planet out there where we can start our lives over again."

Korvac nodded, as he wrapped his arms around Carina. He then transferred a portion of his power into his wife, making her into a powerful being like him. With both of them in energy form, Korvac and Carina begin to soar high in the air, even as the pair glowed. Carina wrapped her body around Korvac's in a loving embrace.

"My beloved Carina," Korvac said. "We will become truly happy."

"I KNOW," Carina said, as she said with a nasty grin.

"What?" Korvac said, as Ranko tightened her grip around Korvac.

"Let me show you a trick that I learned from a man named Vegeta, when he attempted to take out a creature named Majin Buu," Ranko said, as she began to glow brighter. "Final Explosion…BOOM."

"Wha-?"

FWOOOSH!

Below, the Avengers and the Galactic Guardians looked up as what appeared to be a miniature star hung in the skies.

"My god," Iron Man said, as he looked at the spectacle. "I didn't know Saotome was capable of doing what he just….did."

"Aye," Thor said. "Truly, my brother-in-law is capable of such feats."

"Is Saotome okay…Mr. Warlock?" Captain America said, as he sees Adam Warlock standing behind Sailor Moon, who was sitting in a lotus position.

"The transfer is successful," Adam Warlock said. "Ranma Saotome is within the Moon Princess' body…with the Moon Princess."

"This…is awkward," Sailor Moon said, as she opened her eyes. "Why do I feel like picking up women?"

Sailor Moon then turned to see the Wasp, who had once dated Ronin.

"You look scrumptious, Jan," Sailor Moon said with a mischievous grin.

"Hey!" Giant-Man yelled.

"Thanks?" Wasp replied, not really sure how to handle this latest…thing.

END FLASHBACK!

"And so that was that," Jocasta said. "Master Saotome used a suicidal technique to burn out his girl body as well as Michael Korvac's, resulting in the petrifaction process. Thankfully, with the possession of the Soul Gem, the magus Adam Warlock transferred Master Saotome from his old body into Mistress Tsukino's. Later, Master Saotome was then transferred from Mistress Tsukino's body, and later into a cloned one that was specially prepared for him…"

Pause.

"And, later, the remains of Michael Korvac and 'Carina' were picked up and placed in storage…until recently."

"Whoa," Naruto said, as he examined the remains closely. "Pops was really hardcore."

"As long as I have known Master Saotome and his wife, they are more than willing to take risks, even if the obstacles are great."

"I suppose that even if you were born one gender, a true martial artist is willing to become another gender for the sake of a victory," Sasuke said thoughtfully.

"Although, in Naruto's case, it's a natural inclination," Sai said with a smile. "Being a woman, that is."

"Grrrrr!" Naruto said.

"Um, I guess this Michael Korvac is the toughest villain that the Avengers have faced," Sakura said.

"On the contrary, there have been tougher opponents," Jocasta said, as she beckoned the teenagers to follow her. "Here, let me show you an example of the toughest opponent that the Avengers have ever faced…"

**Tbc.**

* * *

**Next (and final) Time: "Thanos"**


	4. Chapter 4

**SMSTSS 39: Tales of a Lunar Avenger! – By Ocramed**

* * *

**Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, ST and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a limited story.**

**Special Note: This story takes on the classic Avengers, featuring the original incarnation of the membership, plus Ranma Saotome (as "Ronin") and Usagi Tsukino (as "Sailor Moon").**

**Author's Note: This is the last chapter for this story. As always, C&C are welcomed.**

* * *

"**Thanos"**

* * *

"And last, but not least, we have Thanos' 'The Infinity Gauntlet'," Jocasta said, as she showed the Konohagakure teens a single, large, golden gauntlet with jewels—each representing the color of the rainbow—embedded at the joints of the artifact. "The Infinity Gauntlet represents perhaps the most single greatest threat ever, one that the Avengers and their allies were pressed to stop."

Sasuke closed his eyes for a moment, as he tried to get a sense out of what he felt…

"What are the gems?" Sai asked.

"Each gem consists of an aspect of the Universe, originally a part of an omnipotent being whom committed suicide."

"Bummer. And the gems themselves?"

"You the green 'Soul Gem', you have the orange 'Time Gem', you have the purple 'Space Gem', you have the blue 'Mind Gem', you have the yellow 'Reality Gem' and the red 'Power Gem'. Individually, the gems can make a sentient being powerful; together, a sentient being has infinite power."

"Huh, I see…"

"This isn't the real glove, is it?" Sasuke said, as he turned towards the android, as he opened his eyes.

"Thankfully not," Jocasta replied with a nod. "To have such an artifact in place, here at the museum, would put the city, nay, the Earth, in danger."

"Then, who has it, Miss Jocasta?" Sakura asked.

"Well, to begin, the original glove is here," Jocasta said, as she motions towards the artifact. "However, the gems themselves were removed and placed into protective custody."

"Oh, I see…"

"But I will say that two of Infinity Gems, which is not part of the makeup of the Infinity Gauntlet itself, is in the custody of Ronin and Sailor Moon."

"Really?" Naruto said, as his ears perked up. "Mom and Dad have Infinity Gems?"

"Indeed, young man," Jocasta said. "Your father, Ronin, possess the black Infinity Gem of Chaos, also called the gem of Oblivion, or the gem of Finality…or the gem of Entropy. Meanwhile, Sailor Moon possesses the white Infinity Gem of Order, also called the Gem of Eternity, or the gem of Infinity…or the gem of Prime. Nevertheless, the gems served as the balancers to the other gems within the collection."

"So, what are these gems?" Sai asked. "I mean, how did they first come to be?"

"No one is sure, but it is said that a long time ago, long before Earth's very existence, the First Ones saw the potential of the Spectrum of Light, long before the Guardians of the Universe did. Unfortunately, these gems were seen as potential weapons, rather than tools for growth, and thus were used as such. When the First World fell, the existence of the gems fell into obscurity, only to be found later by a group of immortals known as 'The Elders of the Universe'. But because they were bored with their immortality, they abused these gems for sport. In fact, Ronin and Sailor Moon fought these Elders over the years, mostly on an individual basis."

"Wow," Naruto said. "I didn't know Mom and Dad had hardcore foes to fight."

"Of course, you idiot," Sasuke said. "They wouldn't HAVE 'hardcore foes to fight' if they weren't tough themselves."

"Hey, I'm just saying that I'm impressed, you jerk!"

"It doesn't take much, does it?" Sai said with a smirk.

"ANYWAY, so, how did Mr. and Mrs. Rantsu acquire the gems?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, and who is 'Thanos'?" Naruto asked, having decided to ignore Sasuke and Sai's barbs.

"Thanos was a mad 'god', a member of a race of immortal beings known as 'Eternals', who believed in death as a certainty," Jocasta said. "In fact, it is said that he believed in death so much, that he fell in love with the very entity known as Death."

"So, what does that have to do with Lord Rantsu?" Sakura asked.

"The first thing Thanos did was to gather the gems," Jocasta said. "And then, he issued his challenge at the edge of known space…"

Pause.

"And just when things seemed lost, the most unlikely of heroes defeated the Mad Titan of Titan…"

FLASHBACK!

On a platform, on top of a continent-sized pyramid, Thanos sat on his throne. He had defeated from across the Universe. He defeated entire organizations like the Galactic Guardians, the Omega Men, L.E.G.I.O.N., the Annihilators, the Green Lantern Corps and many others who tried to confront him. He looked at his Infinity Gauntlet, which glowed softly with power…

And then, he turned towards his most honored guest.

"Death," Thanos said, as his voice rumbled. "I have proven myself to you, as one who understands the need to end life as we know it."

"Um, yeah," Death said. As the member of the Endless, it was her job to end life, in order to allow new life to flourish. She also took on the fashion sense of a typical Goth chick from Berkeley, California.

"Look, you really don't have to do this," Death said with a nervous laugh. "I GET it. You like me."

"You're just saying that because of HIM," Thanos growled. "He'll never love you the way I do…"

Thanos then rises from his throne, steps forward and raises his arms wide.

"I have defeated those who wished to stop me from ending the lives of half the sentient population of this Universe. And they failed in that regard…"

All around him were littered with the bodies of fallen heroes, from Earth and beyond.

"See what I have done, Death?" Thanos declared. He then looked up.

"ARE YOU NOT ENTERTAINED, THOSE YOU WHO SIT AND WATCH IN THE SHADOWS?" Thanos roared. "YOU WANT TO USE OTHERS FOR YOUR BATTLES. IF YOU WAN T TO STOP ME, COME DOWN YOURSELVES AND FACE ME-!"

Thanos then calms down, as his eyes glowed softly while he clinched the hand that was encased by the Infinity Guantlet.

"Face me, Izanagi," Thanos said with a low growl. "Face me, or your precious homeworld will pay for your arrogance!"

Meanwhile, beyond space and time…

CLANG!

Kushina ("Orchid") Uzumaki slammed her hammer on the work piece, even as the eighth incarnation of the Doctor and Minato Namikaze, the Fourth Hokage, of the Hidden Leaf Village—Hokkaido, Japan—continued modifying the TARDIS for the final assault on Thanos.

CLANG!

It must be noted that during this time, Ranma ("Ronin") Saotome and his wife Usagi ("Sailor Moon") Tsukino-Saotome had went through their own version of a Gallifreyan "regeneration", shortly at the end of a great cosmic upheaval known as "The Madgod of Sector 3600 Incident", in which an entire section of the Universe became alive, and began to consume the rest of Universe, only to be stopped by the Green Lantern Corps and other champions of good. To deal with the entity, two volunteers were used to send the Madgod to the end of Time, where it would be destroyed in the face of an unrelenting natural occurrence known as "The Big Crunch", or cosmic entropy. But in doing so, the couple was mortally injured. However, surprisingly, the mysterious entity known as "The Time Trapper", normally a foe of the 30th century superhero team known as the "Legion of Superheroes", took pity of them, and sent them back to the past, where they would regenerate from their wounds. Later, it would turn out that the Time Trapper was none other than Sailor Pluto, who, by the end of her tenure as the Guardian of Time, went insane...

Nevertheless, when the couple regenerated, Ranma was reborn as Kushina, while Usagi was reborn as Minato, and would go on to live their lives as shinobi of the Hidden Leaf Village, which occasional forays as Ronin and Sailor Moon when need be.

CLANG!

Kushina was using her knowledge of techno-magic and super-science, she was fashioning a special surprise for the Mad God. By no means was the kunoichi a genius when it comes to either techno-magic or super-science; she was more of a genius when it comes to martial arts, which is why she is considered to be one of the finest warriors in the known Universe. However, it was her considerable experience in the technical fields that enabled the martial artist the mindset to fashion the weapon of her own design…

CLANG!

The Doctor turned towards his long-time friend. He still could not believe that Ranma was now a woman, and not a man-as-a-woman.

"Are you done, yet?" the Doctor said impatiently. He was personally charged by the Council of the Time Lords to remedy this situation as best as possible. Personally, he felt that he was being put up as the proverbial sacrifice, hence his reason for working with two of his dearest and oldest friends…

CLANG!

"Doctor, we should be done with the new circuitry integrator," said Minato, as he places his tools down on the work bench, which sat near the TARDIS' control panel.

CLANG!

"Well, I'm done," Kushina said, as she picks up the Cosmic Cube she had just made with some tongs. The cube was a Tesseract that could generate near-unlimited amounts of power by tapping into extra-dimensional fields. They can be made to be specialized, ranging from simply providing power to granting wishes. However, Cosmic Cubes were dangerous in the wrong hands, as evident by the fact that a number of hostile organizations and alien species have created and utilize such objects, including the paramilitary organization known as the Advanced Idea Mechanics—AIM—the Skrulls. More poignant was the fact that these objects can also gain sentience, which is why cosmic cubes are rarely made in the first place…

"Okay, place the cube in the slot," the Doctor said.

"Right," Kushina replied, as she prepared the cube for insertion…

"Okay, I understand that Thanos is searching for us, but thankfully, we're out of synch with the rest of the Universe," Minato said. "Once we step back in, he'll know."

"And that is why you two will provide a distraction, while I lay the trap," the Doctor said. "In spite of the power Thanos is presently wielding, the Cosmic Cube also bends reality."

"So, we can narrow his power set to just the physical," Kushina said, as she placed the cosmic into the slot on the TARDIS's control panel. The living machine hums musically, as it begins to incorporate the new addition…

"So, the game is now afoot," the Doctor said with a mirthful smile. "Time to battle the Dragon…"

As the Doctor prepares to reinsert the TARDIS into normal space, Minato turns towards his wife.

"Kushina, I-"

"I know, my beloved," Kushina said. "I wish we had more time to spend with each other."

"Well, there's no rush on our part," the Doctor said, as he suddenly prolongs the countdown towards reinsertion. "I, for one, can use a bit of a break."

Minato and Kushina then held hands. In spite of their reversed genders, due to their respective regenerations, they still complimented each other…

"Last one to the bedroom has to treat the other a night on the town, if we make it out of this mess," Kushina said with a grin.

"You're on," Minato replied, as the two began to race each other to their shared bedroom. They would spend a lot of time there, knowing that the next thing that they would do would face an insane being who wanted to prove his love for Death as being "genuine"…

"So," Thanos said, as he rose from his seat of power. "You've decided to face me…so to speak."

Kushina stood in front of Thanos. Past memories came to the forefront, as she recalls, as Izanagi, how she first met him, when Thanos' father Mentor, a friend and teacher of Izanagi, had made Izanagi the godfather of his sons Thanos and Starfox. The unfortunate thing was that in spite of Izanagi's best efforts, Thanos could not accept the idea that he had been born "different" from his fellow Eternals, due to the fact that he was born with the appearance of a Deviant (i.e. a "mutant" Eternal)…

"I have to wonder why you would appear before me as a female. Do you think I will go easy on you, because of that?"

"Of course not," Kushina said, as she turns towards the fallen that littered the landscape. "You're not above hurting anyone, especially after what you did to your own mother…"

She then sees Death.

"Death, hey," Kushina said with a nod.

"Hey, Izanagi!" Death says bubbly, as she waved her hand.

"Ah, that," Thanos said. "It was most unfortunate that Sui-Sun died when I had her vivisected. I mean, I wanted to know why I am so different from the other Eternals. Turns out that I have Skrull ancestry, thanks to being a descendant of the Skrull Eternal named Kly'bn."

"Do tell," Kushina said. "But, I am here, so, now what?"

"So, I will now prove to Death that I should be her favorite, not you!"

With that, Thanos leaps down to Kushina's eye level.

BOOM!

Kushina leaps out of the way, pulls back her left arm, while holding forward her right arm. She then forms a series of one-handed mudra justsu hand gestures.

TING!

"Ninjutsu: Chains of Destiny," Kushina said, as she chains made from solidified energy erupts from the ground, snaring the Mad Titan.

"What?" Thanos said in surprise.

Kushina then takes out a dozen of Minato's specialized kunai, and throw them at Thanos.

"Humph!" Thanos said, as he used the Infinity Guantlet to override Kushina's justsu, as evident by the Titan's ability to breaking the chains that were ensnaring them.

CRACK!

Thanos, not taking any chances, erects a barrier that deflects the volley of Minato's kunai blades.

TING-TING-TING-!

Recalling her skills from her previous incarnation, Kushina unleashed her next attack. Technically, it was an attack learned from an opponent, but it was an attack that her previous incarnation had learned in order to prefect his own attack that was the mate of the opponent's attack. Even though Ranma had promised to "seal" these attacks upon achieving victory over his opponent neither Ranma nor Kushina did not mind breaking that promise if necessary, especially if lives were at stake.

"Moko Kaimon Ha!" Kushina yelled, as she unleashed a wave of pressure that cracks Thanos' barrier.

"No," Thanos said, as he breaches his own barrier to grab Kushina.

KRISH!

"Ack!" Kushina replied, as she found herself being slammed into the ground.

THOOM!

"All alone, and there is nothing you can do about it, Izanagi," Thanos said, as his eyes glowed with power. "And don't think that I do not know that you are using a Cosmic Cube to narrow the effectiveness of my Infinity Gauntlet. I can simply access the more physical and mental aspects of my enhanced power…"

Thanos' aura flares, as deadly energy runs through Kushina's body.

"Augh!" Kushina cried out, as her entire being was engulfed.

"Admit it," Thanos said. "I am more worthy of Death's affection, and you are powerless to do anything about it!"

"Wrong," Kushina managed to say. "Or should I say, something is already being done about it…"

Far away, Minato sensed his beloved's distress.

"Now," Minato said, as he suddenly winked out of existence, moving at near-infinite speed, from the edge of the Universe to Thanos' location, vis-à-vis Minato's special kunai, using a jutsu known as "The Flying Thunder God Technique". With this technique, Minato could instantaneously appear where his special kunai were. In fact, he could choose which kunai to relocate his position at a moment's notice. In fact, he could be in multiple points at the same time.

Like so…

STAB!

"Arrgh!" Thanos yelled in pain, as he let's go of Kushina, after Minato stabs the Mad Titan in multiple spots on his body. However, there was one more thing to do…

SLICE!

"Gahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Thanos screamed, as the hand that was sheathed by the Infinity Gauntlet falls away, even as Minato leaps away before re-sheathing his blade. He looked at his wife, and kneels.

"Are you okay?" Minato said, as he helps his wife up to her feet, still shaken from Thanos' attack.

"I am," Kushina replied.

"And your seal…?"

"Still in place," Kushina said, as she gives a weak smile. "Don't worry, I can't lose…with you by my side."

Minato smiled, as he turned towards Thanos, who was still clutching his stump for an arm.

"You hurt the woman I love," Minato said, as his Crescent moon mark appears, even as a larger than life shade of the fabled Moon Princess appeared behind the Fourth Hokage. "I do not forgive you for that…"

Minato forms a series of mudra hand gestures, even as the Moon Princess' phantom form moved in unison.

"You could have used you abilities to further the good in the Universe, but instead gave into selfishness."

"Some heroes, you two are," Thanos replied. "You're no better than I am! You're deal in death!"

"We do, but we don't glorify it, or worship it," Kushina said. "Anything you want me to relay to your father, Thanos?"

"No. He knows where I stand."

Kushina nods her head, as Minato, using the power of the fabled Moon Princess, unleashes the power to destroy Thanos…

A short time later, after the ashes of Thanos has been collected in an urn that the Doctor had provided Kushina, in order to give the remains to Mentor, Minato and Kushina, still clutching the urn containing Thanos' remains to her bosom, surveyed the littered bodies, thanks to Thanos's death dealing ways, with the Doctor and Death.

"Senseless," Minato said. "And for what? For Thanos to prove his love for Death? Why?"

"Perhaps it is because in Death, there is no judgment," the Doctor said, as he placed the Infinity Gauntlet in a container. It was decided that he would consult with the Shadow Proclamation, the governing body that oversees relations between space-faring species, some several million years old. Something like the artifact was too great for the Time Lords to decide on their own…

"You know, the Doctor is right," Death said. "I don't judge anyone's life. When it's time for them to go, then that's it."

"What about them?" Kushina asked, as she points to her dead friends.

"Their deaths were not approved," Death said. "So, they'll get a second chance…"

Pause.

"But for you three, you won't have long to live in THIS life," Death said enigmatically. "After all, nothing lasts forever…"

"What do you mean, Madam?" the Doctor said.

"Spoilers."

And, with that, Death disappears, even as Thanos' victims are brought back to life.

"Whoa," Minato said. "We'll definitely have much to explain about this one…"

"No kidding," Kushina said. She then turned towards her husband.

"You know, I was wondering."

"About what, dear?"

"How would you like to be a father?"

"Huh?"

END FLASHBACK!

"It was the night before Thanos's demise, his first one, that you and your sister Renata were conceived," Jocasta said. "Unfortunately, those incarnations of your parents would not have a long life, when they had been killed while saving both of your lives…"

Pause.

"Nevertheless, your parents saved the Universe that day."

"Whoa," Naruto said proudly. "I…I have much to live up to."

"Indeed."

"So, what happened to the real gauntlet?" Sakura asked.

"Well, a team of guardians called the Infinity Watch, consisting of non-humans, were chosen to be the possessor of the gems. Lead by the alien Adam Warlock, the Infinity Watch would go on to have several adventures in regards to the Infinity Gems. However, Master Warlock, through a series of events, would one day become corrupt with the power of the Infinity Gems, and would call himself the Magus, the head of the Universal Church of Truth, circa 30th century…"

Jocasta shows the teenagers a picture of a gray-skinned man with a white afro.

"Nice hair," Sasuke said with a smirk.

"Arrogantly, in order to make sure that his past self become evil, the Magus would use time travel to manipulate Master Warlock into making the decisions to become the Magus. Thankfully, Sailor Pluto, the guardian of Time, alerted Sailor Moon of what was going on, and made sure that the Magus fails, when she and Ronin reclaimed the lost Infinity Gems of Infinite and Entropy'…"

Pause.

"Nevertheless, the "Magus Affair" would force the Infinity Watch to disband, and the Infinity Gems to seek new owners," Jocasta said. Not even she knew that the Infinity Gems' guardianship consisted of members of established superheroes and adventurers like from the Avengers for instance…

"So, even these so-called 'superheroes' have secrets," Sai said.

"You know, this has taught me one thing," Naruto said thoughtfully.

"Like what, jerk?" Sasuke said sarcastically.

"I will work harder to become a great hero like Mom and Dad," Naruto said enthusiastically. "You can take THAT to the bank!"

"I'm surprised you didn't say 'Believe it', or some stupid phrase like that…"

**Fin.**


End file.
